


Bus Girl

by RosesforYves



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, buses lol, golivia, here we go again, hyewon, the softest ship, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesforYves/pseuds/RosesforYves
Summary: Chaewon is smol and gets squished whenever she takes the bus to schoolUntil one day, a tall, pretty girl starts protecting her from the crowd





	Bus Girl

**Author's Note:**

> We’ve been so blessed with Hyewon content lately that I just had to write something about them
> 
> Based on this scene from Reply 1988: https://youtu.be/T1kwiS2QfPA
> 
> Sorry for uncreative title lol

Chaewon absolutely _hates_ taking the bus. She detests nothing more.  
  
Her bus stop is sandwiched in the middle between the first and last stop, so by the time the bus gets to her, it’s already crowded, like an incredibly packed can of sardines.  
  
Gowon is short, and she’s small, so this is literally a nightmare for her. But she has to deal with it everyday, well because school. Yes, education is very important but it’s also hard, so why must she start every morning already battered, haggard, and annoyed?  
  
She’s so tired of getting squished in all different directions, being pushed here and there, and she just really wishes she had another, more efficient way of getting to school.  
  
Bright and early, just as usual, the bus makes it stop in front of her, and Chaewon grunts and huffs her way to a very tight free spot somewhere in the middle of the bus.  
  
Great, she hasn’t even stepped foot in her high school yet and her uniform is already wrinkled beyond repair. The bus starts to move, and Chaewon grips tightly onto the railing on top of the seat in front of her, expecting as usual for her body to be sadly swayed along with the movements of the bus, but weirdly enough, her body stays relatively rooted to its spot.  
  
_Well, that’s weird._  
  
That usually doesn’t happen. Even the girl sitting in front of her is moving her body along with the movement of the bus, so much more for those who are standing like her.  
  
She was just about to turn her head to see what’s going on, when she sees two hands gripping the same railing as hers, adjacent next to her hands. Holding tightly, and as Chaewon allows her eyes to travel up this person’s forearms, she can see how taut the muscles are, clearly strained to the point where she can slightly see the veins, a pale green contrasting with the owner’s fair skin.  
  
_Hold up._  
  
So if Chaewon is correct, whoever this person is has her arms almost around her, gripping on tightly and consequently protecting Chaewon from the physical abuse riding a bus usually inflicts.  
  
When the bus hits a smoother expanse of road, Chaewon slightly moves her head to the side, and she catches a glance of a girl— yes a girl, definitely taller than her.  
  
Hair blacker than ink, and unless her peripheral vision is gravely mistaken, this girl is really beautiful.  
  
The bus halts to a stop, almost too strongly, and again, Chaewon feels herself barely move thanks to the other girl’s protection. Immediately, the other students start exiting the bus and before Chaewon can say anything, all she sees is the tall girl’s back walking away in front of her.  
  
With the day’s events, Chaewon didn’t think too much of the girl anymore, chucking the situation to just being a fluke. Maybe the girl just had nothing else to hold on to, and it just so happens to be that they were relatively near each other.  
  
Chaewon just shrugs it off. _Oh well._

  
——  
  
Except the next day, and the next, and the next— the same thing happens again and again. It’s been weeks. And it happens every time, without fail.  
  
Chaewon would ride the bus as usual, and after a few moments, she’ll just feel a presence loom above her, sees the arms situate themselves around her, hands gripping the railings tightly. Bus rides are so much more less of a pain when she didn’t feel like she’s fighting for her life the entire way to her school.  
  
So yeah, she’s definitely thankful, but she still has no idea who this girl is, heck, she doesn’t even know her name. But everyday, the curiosity just gets stronger and stronger. Chaewon wanted to stop her, start a conversation, something, but every time they reach the school, the girl always hurriedly disappears, and by the time Chaewon gets off the bus, the long-legged girl is already too many steps ahead of her.  
  
Chaewon guesses she’s either an upperclassman or an underclassman because she doesn’t see her around school. So, that in itself didn’t help her predicament either. Besides that, Chaewon can’t 100% assure herself that she can actually talk to the girl given the chance because well, she’s really intimidating.  
  
The tall girl is really beautiful, to the point where Chaewon wouldn’t be surprised at all if she found out that the girl part times as a model or something.  
  
But Chaewon promises herself. Next time, no matter what. She’ll talk to the other girl. About what, she didn’t get that far yet. But it’s a mission and she’s gonna go for it.  
  
——  
  
Except, the next week, Chaewon finds herself getting flung all over the bus again, endlessly bumping into the people around her.  
  
The girl’s not there anymore.  
  
Chaewon almost desperately tries to find her, even waiting for everyone to get off the bus just to double check, but that entire week, the mysterious girl was nowhere to be found.  
  
_Huh, weird._  
  
It’s almost to the point where Chaewon thinks she might have imagined all those few weeks when that girl was protecting her, like her own personal dark knight. Okay, dramatic, but it did feel that way.  
  
Chaewon is somewhat sad, thinking about never meeting the girl once properly, not even knowing her name, not being able to thank her.  
  
She sighs.  
  
_Bus girl, where did you go?_  
  
——  
  
Several more days has passed, and Chaewon has almost given up. In school, she’s become more cognizant of her surroundings, just in case the tall girl was nearby, but so far no luck.  
  
It’s a bit weird, Chaewon realizes, but she kind of misses the stranger.  
  
“Chaewon!” She gasps, surprised as she turns and sees her classmate Heejin running towards her. “Come with me to the soccer field during lunch, just for a little bit?”  
  
“Why?” Chaewon asks, slightly confused.  
  
Heejin’s flushed cheeks does not go unnoticed, “Oh, uhm, Hyunjin asked me to watch her play soccer for a bit.”  
  
Chaewon grins at her, “Fine.”  
  
——  
  
The sun shines brightly above, the wind fresh and crisp, birds chirping— Chaewon ends up promising herself that she’ll spend more time eating lunch outdoors.  
  
Hyunjin and a bunch of other students were playing soccer, and Chaewon is seated on a patch of grass nearby, along with Heejin who cheers every now and then, and Jiwoo, another friend who just happens to join them.  
  
Chaewon drowns a bit in the other two girls’ conversations, eventually staring off into the distance, getting in a daze. She observes her surroundings and really revels in the peace and quiet nature provides. Her eyes land on a huge tree that provides much shade for a girl sitting under it, head buried in a book. Chaewon admires the nice sight, but almost immediately chokes on her kimbap when she recognizes the girl.  
  
_Bus girl._  
  
The girl was sitting down, back resting on the tree trunk, hair still blacker than ink, waving along with the small gusts of wind that passes by. Chaewon hasn’t seen her in so long, she did a double take just to make sure, but without fail— it really is her.  
  
She admires the girl, who is now reading again, face covered by the book. Chaewon notices she had a cast on her leg, and adjacent to her on the grass splayed a pair of crutches. That most likely explains her absence from the bus the past week.  
  
Chaewon just notices the faster pace of her drumming heart, and she fidgets her fingers as nervousness takes over. She remembers the vow she made to approach and talk to the girl the next time she sees her, but now that she’s in the flesh, Chaewon is so intimidated, a part of her just wants to go back inside into the safety confines of the classroom.  
  
But she’s not a coward, and she made a promise and she’s going to do it. Besides, Chaewon would rather risk embarrassment than having to think over and over again about the what ifs, or not being able to see the other girl again.  
  
She excuses herself from Heejin and Jiwoo, who were momentarily surprised but quickly went back to their very stimulating conversation about which ice cream flavor is truly superior.  
  
Chaewon takes a deep breath inhale and walks over to the giant tree.  
  
_Here we go._  
  
But when she finds herself just a few steps away from the other girl, standing in front of her yet still unseen as the black-haired girl remains immersed in her book, Chaewon notices her weak knees and has definitely decided to turn on her heels and make a dash for it. However, just at the right moment, the seated girl suddenly lowers her book down, and meets Chaewon’s eyes.  
  
Well, more like stares, and it was so intense, Chaewon almost feels a chill run down her spine. It stuns her, and for a few seconds too long, Chaewon finds herself completely silent, unable to utter a word.  
  
Up close like this, the other girl’s beauty was even more accentuated. Her perfectly pointed nose, wolf-like eyes, and a triangular pair of rosy lips.  
  
Chaewon wasn’t quite sure if she sees acknowledgement in the other girl’s eyes, but finally, she starts, “Uhm, hi.”  
  
The other girl just keeps staring at her, unmoving. No change in expression whatsoever. If Chaewon was intimidated before, well it’s much, much worse now. She gulps and tries again, “My name is Chaewon. Uhm, you- you’re bus girl right? I mean like, the girl from the bus?”  
  
Still relatively emotionless, the girl tilts her head slightly. Chaewon can’t read her at all but is now overcome with a feeling she’s disturbed the girl’s peace, and she’s suddenly saddened at the fact and just wishes she didn’t approach at all.  
  
Chaewon unconsciously starts fidgeting again, and she just really wishes she can stop stuttering. “Actually, never mind. I’m sorry, uh, I hope you do feel better. Yes. Okay, bye!” She turns around and was midway to her first step from this tragedy when finally, she hears the other girl speak.  
  
“Wait.” Chaewon gulps, and turns around slowly. The black-haired girl has put down her book beside her, and although her expression remains the same, she feels somewhat a tad less intimidating, even a little inviting. Quietly, the girl continues, surprising Chaewon with an unexpected question, “Do you still take the bus?”  
  
“Uh, yes I do.”  
  
The unnamed girl nods slightly. “How is it?”  
  
”It sucks without you.” Chaewon blurts out, and she berates herself because that was a slip-up, and she should have said less.  
  
But she sees the corners of the other girl’s lips turn upward— very slightly, she almost missed it, but it definitely did. Chaewon can’t help but smile, nervousness still very present.  
  
“My mom has to give me rides now because of this,” the girl continues, pointing to her cast-wrapped leg. “We can pick you up, if you’d like.” Now, the girl flashes her a real smile, a wide, bright smile, and Chaewon’s cheek flush simultaneously as she feels butterflies erupt in the pit of her stomach.  
  
“That.. that would be really nice.” A beat of silence, as the two girls just look at each other, shy smiles and glimmering eyes.  
  
Finally, her dark knight pats the patch of grass next to her, “Would you like to join me?”  
  
Chaewon shudders at the possibilities of that invitation. Her smile even wider now, she plops herself on the grass.  
  
“Oh, and my name is Hyejoo.”  
  
With the book left in its lonesome, the two girls talked about everything and anything under the sun. Chaewon has a feeling, her future will be filled a lot more with the presence of the black-haired beauty.  
  
——  
  
She still hates the bus.  
  
But as she sees the bus stop get further and further away from her sight while comfortably seated in the back seat of this sedan, hand held lovingly by the dark-haired girl next to her, Chaewon knows, she’ll forever be indebted to buses— and maybe, just maybe, they’re not so bad after all.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all liked that
> 
> (Still working on LipSoul lifeguard au)
> 
> Twitter/curiouscat: @roses_for_yves
> 
> Feed me au suggestions


End file.
